


journal

by fucctard



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birds, Diary/Journal, Music, Pets, Rants, Real Life, Warnings May Change, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucctard/pseuds/fucctard
Summary: ^ read if you're interested in other people's lives.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 07.06.20

**Author's Note:**

> i do not check over this journal. i will not proof read to keep it raw.

**aprox. 18:30**

okay, so i'm doing this. i don't think anyone will read this, but you know, who really knows. i don't. i think that maybe i should write a fanfic or something before starting this. i don't know, but i want someone to read this? i feel like i hide myself away too often. i think my best friend might know what my ao3 account is. hopefully not.   
  
i'd rather not say my name, but i'm fifteen and i'm going to be a sophomore this year. i'm trans, and this will be my second year out in school. everyone last year was pretty nice, even if they didn't know. i'd say i look androgynous since often people take me as a feminine boy or an overly masculine girl. 

i'm a boy. hopefully i can go on t soon.

my left index finger burns. i don't know what it might be. the pizza? no, i would've felt it sooner and not now. my other fingers are very cold. they always are. maybe i should eat. maybe i should write that rick and morty fanfic. oneshot? i'm surprised that the c137cest community is nice, usually there's lots of toxic people in shipping communities. amino is alright i guess.

justin really fed us shippers with s4 e7. i ate that shit up.   
  
i have a pet! her name is pearl. she's a cockatiel and she's not tame. i'm trying though. it's been a little over two weeks since i got her. her new cage is supposed to be coming tomorrow. hopefully it will. 

my therapist implies that i have anxiety but she hasn't actually diagnosed me with anything yet. it's a lot worse than what i tell her, but maybe that's for the better. i have to keep these lies going until i'm 'fine' and can stop seeing her. my arm hurts, so i'll finish this here. goodbye.


	2. 07.08.20

**aprox. 23:39**

i saw that this has a bookmark, so whoever you are,,

hey. i'll try not to lie.

i didn't remember how cute the chipmunk/chipette movies were so cute until i saw the scenes of their covers were? simon and jeanette are adorable.

pearl's ( i might call her perla in some chapters ) cage might come in tomorrow. she's a nice cockatiel, but she's not tame,, i'm hoping to get to the point where i can touch her freely by the start of school. i hope it does, it was supposed to be here like last friday? friday? i don't remember exactly but it's running late and i don't want to keep her in the makeshift one. i might write tomorrow :>

**Author's Note:**

> i think i may be mentally ill. if i'm showing signs of something please tell me, so that i can tell my therapist.


End file.
